jackalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claude Hongo
Claude Hongo, codenamed Cyclone Claude, is an assassination expert in the Mermaid crime division of Gabriella. Appearance Personality Claude’s debut depicted him as cold and calculating, but further in the manga, he's shown more thoroughly to be more than what he seems to be. During his fight with Huya Requiem, Claude showed fierce pride in his swordsmanship, especially with the “Hollow” technique he has perfected. This pride though came across to belittling and mocking Huya’s own skill whilst fighting. Apart from being one the reasonable members of Gabriella, he also is an instinctive and intellectual one at that, and it has been proven when he was able to read through Huya Requiem's rush attack, which had eventually lead to a short battle with Claude leaving as the victor. Claude was also able to figure out that the information passed on by Vampire Franco about the Tennouren, was false. The info reported stated that there was more than 100 elite soldiers. But after the assault on Tennouren, it was concluded that all the number of soldiers was less than 50, but were noted by Claude as 'weak.' Abilities '''Swordsmanship: '''Claude is highly skilled in the usage of his sword. Attacking, deflecting, and blocking from various angles while using his sword as fulcrum to regain his balance, or retain to avoid letting his enemy getting the upper hand. His dexterity of his blade handling couple with his attack speed, allows for quick and efficient attacks while adjusting his style that counteracts to his enemy's style. His ability to know where and when to strike makes a dangerous opponent be because of his swordsmanship. His is often considered the best swordsman of his time and nearly unbeatable when it comes to sword to sword combat. Only being second to that of Isaac, whom he dreams of surpassing. History Past Claude was convinced to be the best swordsman of his time. This was until he met Isaac who defeated him, and invite him to join Gabriella as a result of his defeat. Darkness: Hollow Claude's debut shows him taking the job of dealing and killing "Requiem." Before leaving, he cuts through a picture of Nichol Heyward and Huya Godfrey and a pool ball. Though the picture was split in two, the pool ball had fallen in several pieces. His next appearance is at the farm where Huya is recovering. Unfortunately his presence is given away by Doggy - which he retorted by slicing the dog open. Granny eventually came out of her house with a rifle aimed towards Claude. He negotiates that if Huya doesn't come out, he'd let Simona Bazal see her innards. After she whaled at him because of his lack of manners toward his elders, Claude showed his 'manners' by cutting her open, which made the now enraged Huya to come out. Their fight begun outside the house, but eventually lead into the church where Claude would demonstrate his 'superior fencing.' Shortly after, Huya met a bloody defeat and Claude departed. But moments later while he was walking down a road, he realizes that his sword was cracked, and that maybe Huya didn't meet a bloody death like he thought. Shinigami Claude was one of three to go along with Alligator Nichol to the armory of Gabriella that was taken by Tennouren, the other two being Lightning Richard and Explosion Hans. After Richard broke through the entrance and took down a number of Tennouren soldiers, Claude entered and took care of several soldiers of his own before encountering Praying Mantis Yuan, a member of Lanius, the crime division of Tennouren. During the fight, Claude's Hollow technique was countered by Yuan's "Gale," a form similar to Claude's. The end of their fight had concluded after he deflected Yuan's Gale technique and cut through the chandeliers above the Lanius member, falling down on Yuan, killing him in the process. Claude had then moved up through the now pools of dead bodies and guessed that information given to him by Vampire Franco, was false. He's next seen trying to catch the unknown fighter off guard, the latter being Shinigami Roxy, who proved to be alive and well after trying to kill him. But Nichol's intervene delayed that, and the fall of the armory following after. Amongst the rubble, Claude is seen carrying a heavily wounded Nichol, telling Hans that they're to report back to head-quarters. Trivia * He's fought "Darkness" Issac and lived, though beaten. Category:Male Category:Gabriella Category:Dead Characters